Am i in love?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amu comes to realize who shes really in love with, so who is it? Read to find out!
1. Who am I in love with?

Me: Voila! ^^ another AMUTO story!

Amu: oh no, hopefully Kukai wont be doing the-

Kukai: Hey foxy lady! I missed you! You've been spending your time on SASUSAKU and all that stuff! What about me! Your beloved boyfriend!

Me: -.- um, when did we get into this little relationship?

Kukai: Oh silly you! Always being funny! That's what I love about you!

Me: SOMEONE! HURRY! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Ikuto: Ahem! XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki!, or Shugo Chara Party!

Kukai: *glares* I was supposed to do it for my beloved koneko-chan! *hugs me* don't leave me!

Me: -.-… um… about that….

_Ponies :3_

Amu was walking through the mall, her 3 chara' s following her. Ran was giggling about a cute dress that _apparently _looks good on me. Su was complaining that we didn't stop at the "Cooking for Woman" shop. Miki was sketching a picture of Yoru and blushing.

"Amu-Chan, where are we going next? ~Desu" asked Su.

"Um, I was hoping "Hot Topic", theres this new album my mom gave me money for. I really wanted it, so… please?"

"AMU-CHAN! What album is it?" asked Ran.

"Um, its an album by Skillet. It has my favorite song in it."

They all walked into the store and Amu was lucky she had purchased the last one. Little did she know after she left, a certain cat person went in.

IKUTO POV

I walked up to the clerk.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have that new album by Skillet?"

"Oh, sorry, we just sold it to a young lady with pink hair and honey eyes. You might be able to catch up with her and get it, she left a minute ago. She was wearing a school uniform, one of those Academy ones."

I smirked. I knew EXACTLY who he was talking about. "Arigato sir, I'll be on my way." I ran out the door and looked to the left. There she was, paying for an ice cream. I could feel my smirk get bigger. I waited until she finished it and she threw it away.

"Ikuto ~Nya, what are we doing here?" asked Yoru.

"You'll see." Yep, my smirk was DEFINITLY getting bigger. I walked up behind her, and slid my arms around her waist.

"Hey my strawberry."

Than there was a scream.

AMU POV

Im so happy! I finally got my CD! Time to celebrate with some ice cream! I told the girls I'd be right back, and came back with chocolate ice cream. My favorite. Minutes later I was done, the girls were in the bag looking at the cd. I started to walk away, bag in my hand, but than someone pulled me back. My eyes widened, whoever it was slipped their arms around my waist! Suddenly, I heard a deep masculine voice.

"Hey, my strawberry." Than, he bit my ear.

I screamed, took one of his arms, and flipped him over my back, and hard onto the ground. I glared hard, than I took it back. It was Ikuto, he smirked at me. He flipped us so that he was on top of me and I was below him. He bent down and nuzzled his nose into my neck. Than, he did something I thought he would never do. He started trailing butterfly kissed down my neck.

"I-Ikuto! Not here! Stop this! Were in a mall! UGH! PDA!"

"Sorry, I own a cell phone, not a PDA." He smirked and got off me, helping me up with him. I was mad, madder than when Tadase dumped me! I want to hit him hard! But I decided against it.

"So, your back."

"Yeah, for a while…" he looked down.

"Amu-Chan missed you!" said Ran.

"Yeah ~Desu!"

Miki stayed quiet, or not. I glanced at her, and surprisingly, Yoru had his arm wrapped around her.

"Really Amu-_Koi_?" he inched closer, I swear I was as red as a Santa Claus.

"O-Only a little!" I turned my back to him. "A-Anyway, what do you want?"

"You have it."

"Huh? Have what?" what was this guy talking about?

"You….." he turned red. "YOU HAVE THE LAST SKILLET CD! I MUST HAVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" he attacked me, but I was too quick, I character changed with Ran and ran like the wind, Miki and Su, and my CD in my bag. I looked back. HE WAS STILL FOLLOWING ME! He must've character changed with Yoru! No fair! I kept running, running till I got to my house, and locked the door. Front and back.

"Ha, im so smart. I locked every door in my house."

"But what about your balcony door Amu ~Desu?"

My eyes widened and I ran up the stairs and opened my door. Crap, too late. He was there, on my bed.

"My, my, Amu-Chan, don't you keep your balcony door locked? Some real pervert could get in." he smirked and got up. He started slowly walking towards me. I turned to run to the door but he caught my hand. Dang it, why did my parents and Ami have to go shopping now! Suddenly I was pinned against the door.

"I want it Amu." He no longer had his cat ears on. So he was being serious.

"But, Ikuto-_kun_, I already paid for it." I frowned. I really wanted this CD. "GO TO WALMART TO BUY YOURS IKUTO! I LOVE SKILLET! AND I LOVE MONSTER! AND IM NOT GIVING IT UP!"

"Amu…"

I stopped, the way his voice sounded, it was… scary.

"I'm gonna turn into a monster if I don't get that CD!" he looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"Cant you go get it somewhere else?"

"no, just hand it over to me."

I looked up at him with sad eyes, he truly was scaring me. He must've noticed because his eyes softened. I haven't seen him like this ever since I saved him. We stood there in silence for a bit longer. I looked down, but he took his hand and lifted up my chin, forcing me to look into those deep blue eyes. He leaned in closer.

"Ikuto…" without thinking, my arms went around his neck, his around my waist.

"Now… I want something else…" he rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his breathe on me.

Our eyes met. I've never felt this way with Tadase before. My heart was racing, and for some reason, it didn't feel like I was blushing. He leaned in closer, my eyelids we half open.

SLAM!

"AMU-CHAN! WERE HOME!" yelled my mom. Me and Ikuto looked at each other. My mom was making her way up the stairs.

"Bye Amu." He whispered, and than he slipped out the balcony.

My eyes widened. He.. we… almost… I ran to my bed and under the covers. My mom came in.

"Oh, she's asleep." She sighed. "i'll leave than."

I laid there. All my thoughts on Ikuto. His breathe, the way he touched me, his eyes on mine. I felt as though I melted inside. Am I in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Me: ^^

Ikuto: *Fangirl scream*

Me and Amu: O_o…

Kukai: FOXY LADY! ^^ *hugs*

Me: TO HEAVEN WITH YOU KUKAI! *takes out Bazooka* GO! SHOO! OR ILL SHOOT!

Kukai: Oh… I see… you don't love me back… I'll go than… *leaves heart broken*

Audience: *shocked*

Amu&Ikuto: awwwwwww, how could you be so mean?

Me: don't make me feel bad. I do love him, I just don't want to end up hurting him.

Audience: AWWWWWWWW!

Me: SHUT UP! Its not easy for me to express my feelings. : (


	2. He'd taste better than cotton candy

Me: …

Amu: …

Ikuto: Its quite quiet without Kukai here….

Amu: I heard that now he's dating Utau.

Me: *twitch* Uta… *twitch* u…? UTAU! NO! SHE BETTER STAY AWAY! HES MINE! _

Kukai: That's all you needed to say baby. *hug*

Me: *blush* you… were listening the whole time… weren't you?

Kukai: Yep! XoxILoveKukaixoX-

Me: Don't change my name.

Kukai: …. XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Shugo Chara. But I own her. *winks*

Me: You need another spanking.

Kukai: HEAVENS NO!

_Let us Begin_

Amu was in the park, walking around, she doesn't know why, she just decided too. She sat on a bench and sat there. She listened to "Everything you Want" by "Vertical Horizon" and the lyrics blew her away.

_He is everything you want,_

_He is everything you need,_

_He is everything inside of you,_

_That you wish you could be,_

_He says all the right things,_

_At exactly the right time,_

_But he means nothing to you,_

_And you don't know why,_

And that's when she realized that she indeed was in love with Ikuto. She never even thought the day would come. While she was dating Tadase, Ikuto was still on her mind. She didn't know why, she thought she was in love with him and not Tadase, but she pushed the thought away. That was, until, she discovered the truth. Tadase, was gay. She walked into his house finding him kissing her best friend, Nagihiko. She was upset and sad, but now, she and Tadase are through, and now she can focus on Ikuto.

IKUTO POV

I was on my daily stroll in the park. Something just told me to go for a walk. And im glad it did. I saw Amu there. I smirked, and walked over to her. She didn't seem to notice me, so I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed surprised, but she smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and sat next to her. She's 16 now, which means shes legal age to marry. I smirked, I could just picture her in a wedding dress.

"Ikuto? Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hey Amu. Theres a carnival in town today. Wanna go?"

"A carnival? Sure, I love carnivals!" she smiled and I smiled too. I stood up and stuck my hand out, she took it and stood up. We both walked there together, side by side. Along the way, I slipped my hand into hers, our fingers intertwining with each other. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled too, I guess she didn't mind either. We both got to the carnival, we rode the roller coaster, the Merry Go Round, and I even went with her on the teacups. She smiled and than I smirked. She glared at me. Ouch, the first non-smile.

"What are you thinking Ikuto!"

I didn't say anything, just pointed behind her. She looked and there was a Haunted House. She jumped and clung onto my arm. She looked up at me with Please-lets-not-go-in eyes, but I took her hand in my own and dragged her there. She was shaking, so I put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled a tiny smile. We walked in, and a zombie jumped in front of us, scaring her. She jumped into my arms. I smirked and pulled her closer. We walked into a mirror room. We walked up to the mirrors. I looked at hers, she was tall and skinny. I looked at mine and jumped back. I was short and… FAT! Oh no, uh-uh!

"Whats wrong Ikuto?" she looked in my mirror and so did I, we both jumped back again. In there was a monster, we looked at it again. It STUCK its HAND OUT of the MIRROR! IS THAT NORMAL! We looked at each other and ran away. When we got out I offered to buy some cotton candy. She agreed and I left.

AMU POV

Gee, Ikuto is being so nice to me. Offering to take me to a carnival, buying cotton candy! Its like im a princess! He came back and I smiled, he stuck a piece of cotton candy in front of me. I took it and it melted in my mouth. It tastes so good. I looked at Ikuto. He would probably taste better. He looked at me, a wad of cotton candy hanging out of his mouth. I smiled and leaned forward, licking some of it. I pulled back and giggled. He looked like he had a pink beard. He leaned forward.

"Naughty Amu, don't you want anymore?"

"Hm… " I leaned forward, watching his expression change from a sad one to a playful one. I leaned back and took some from his hand. "Yeah, I do. I am hungry after all." I smirked and he went back to his sad expression. I smiled, I took my hand and intertwined my fingers with his free ones. He smiled back and decided it was time we got back before my dad threw a tantrum. I agreed and we left. We went back to the park and he drove me home. We got to my front step and we looked at each other.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful day Ikuto. I should be going." I turned around to walk in.

"Amu, wait!" I turned around and he pinned me gently against the door. My eyes widened, a picture of what happened they day before flashed through my mind. He leaned in closer and I took in his scent. I closed my eyes, and leaned in too. Our lips brushed against each other. He leaned in slightly more, his lips were soft against mine. We both pulled apart. We stayed like that.

"Wow…" I muttered, I rose my fingers to my lips. He… just kissed me… Suddenly his lips crashed against mine again, and I felt the room spin. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, one arm around my waist, the other on my back. After what seemed like minutes we pulled apart again. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I think its time I confessed Amu…" he whispered. He took his hand in mine.

My eyes widened, and I tightened our hands, not wanting him to let go.

"I love you Amu… and I want you to come with me…to continue the search for my father…" He looked at me with those blue eyes.

"Ikuto, I would love too, but I cant. Im still in school, and my parents wont let me." I lied. They would, my mom would eventually talk my dad into it. But I really cant leave and drop out of school can I?

"Amu, I can put you in home schooling. I had top grades my whole life. And I don't think your parents can stop you from your own decision. Not even if I proposed to you." Than I felt him slip something onto my finger. I looked down and gasped. There, on my left ring finger, was a beautiful diamond ring. I looked up at him, tears swelled in my eyes.

"Ikuto, you don't know how much I love you… I couldn't stop thinking about you, not even when I was with Tadase… and I didn't know why… and I realized… its because im in love with you…" I finally confessed, and it felt good. Those tears that WERE in my eyes, were now over flowing my cheeks.

"Amu, would you marry me?" We both looked at each other.

"Of course you dummy!" I threw my arms over his neck and kissed him, he snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. I was so happy, now the only thing he has to face is-

"AMU HINAMORI!" the door flew open.

I slowly let my lips leave Ikuto' s. I turned my head slowly, I was still crying, and I saw my parents looking at me shocked.

"WHAT DID THAT EVIL MAN DO TO MAKE MY SPARROW CRY!"

"He… he…" I couldn't say it, so I stuck my hand out. My mom and dad looked at it, and than looked at each other. My mom looked at me.

"YOUR ENGAGED! IM SO HAPPY!" my mom embraced me in a hug. I looked back at my dad, waiting for him to explode.. or faint.

"… IM GONNA HAVE GRAND CHILDREN!" he exclaimed happily. I sweat dropped, I looked at Ikuto. He looked at me and fainted.

"papa…" I muttered. I helped up Ikuto and we all went inside my house.

Me: ^^ Im so happy!

Kukai: no, im happy!

Ikuto: im… engaged… *faints*

Amu: grand…children… *faints*

Me: ^^ Read and Review my darlings!

Kukai: Yeah, listen to the lady!


End file.
